Changed Identities
by insomnolence
Summary: No matter by whom one is birthed, one is not born evil. One becomes mad, one becomes hateful and one is stripped of their light. This is Octavian's story from the bitter beginning to the bitter end. What really made him the monster everyone viewed him as?
1. Prologue

Octavian was unloved when he died.

A terrible thought, isn't it? To not be missed, remembered, or wanted back, when one died?

What one accomplishes, what decisions one makes, how one acts, is what defines a person and their legacy. The way one chooses to be remembered: the nice guy, the badboy, the nerd, the princess, the bitch, the asshole, the hero, the villain.

Octavian's legacy?

It differs with the person.

Percy Jackson would not hate, but not like either. Nico Di Angelo would feel guilty for not saving his life, but missing him as a person? A question that made no sense in whatever context. Jason Grace would shake his head. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano would keep up her praetor demeanor and say, he died a hero, though he may not have lived as one.

Though being hailed a hero after death, did in no way lessen the impact his actions and the consequences they had.

Why he despised eyeryone, why he chose to make life miserable for the people around him, was a mystery few people could even begin to guess the answer to. It had not always been like this, believe me. I remember the days, which seem so long ago and far gone, on which he would be a vivid, bright - brighter that the sun - person. He would light up the world around him with a smile so beautiful and carefree and happy.

Then, one day, he stopped smiling.

I suppose, he feared being alone and disliked so much, he gave himself an automatic one-way ticket there. And when he had arrived at his final destination, he supposed attractive offerings - like being praetor - would be a magnet for friends, for people who had to give a shit about him, and if they didn't, he would make them. And sometimes he had wondered what had made him like this, what had made him choose this way of life. He had hated himself for being this way, but he never changed. He had been too much of a coward to actually apologize and admit his faults. His pride had not allowed it.

All Octavian had ever wanted, was to be loved. Deeply and fully and wholly.

Instead, he ended up never being loved at all.

Now, the only thing left, is the begging question: How did the making of Octavian occur?


	2. Chapter I

Chapter 2

San Francisco 1996 12. May 2:55am

A nine month pregnant woman, sat on top of the hill. She was overdue for two weeks, but she didn't care. Occasionally a pain or two shot up her abdomen, but she ignored it. She knew that the baby could come any minute, but she couldn't bring herself to stand up. Even though it was night, the full moon shone onto San Francisco. Tears streamed down her face. Not because of pain, but because of sadness. This was the day her husband had passed away or atleast she assumed that. They had been married nine months ago. The night after the wedding, he had snuck out of their bedroom and he had taken his car to visit someone. She never knew where he had gone and she never did. He had never come back. No one knew what had happened to him. He was simply gone, he had disspeared from the face of the earth. Marlene didn't believe that he had left her, but she didn't want to believe that he had died. Another sharp pain shot from her stomach, one stronger than all the others, and she gasped in pain. Quickly she got up and made her way to her car. Spots danced in her vision, the pain being the cause. She tried to get into her car, but instead she dropped to the floor. She screamed out in pain, tears started streaming down her face."Help!" Marlene cried out. She screamed out in pain again, holding her abdomen. She let out a sob and kept on pleading for it to stop. She screamed again and again, waiting for someone who would make it stop.

The cries of a new born baby, eccoed through out the hospital walls. Doctors and nurses frantically roamed the room 221. A new born child lay in a crib, while the mother was there exhausted on the white bed. Her breathing was heavy, her face was contorted with pain. The labour had gone on for hours, but it had been worth it. She opened her eyes and her gaze fell onto her child. Another pain shot up her abdomen. She gasped for air and screamed out. Her hand dropped onto her stomach, as she winced in pain. Blood was on the white bed sheets, more than there should be. She screamed out in pain again, gasping frantically for air again. The pain made her loose her breath. She cried out and then, at that exact moment, she knew what was happening to her. "I'm sorry" she whispered, guilt heard in her faint voice. A tear fell from her eye as her breathing quickened. "Doctor!" a nurse exclaimed," something is wrong with her." The doctors eyes fell onto the slowly fading woman."Ms. Scott, hold on." The doctor said. Minute after minute passed and her pulse weakened. "I'm sorry Octavian." Marlene, the weak mother, whispered."I'm so sorry." She let out a sob. Sophia, a nurse, didn't know if it was because of pain or guilt. She stared at the fading woman. Then her gaze dropped onto the new born child that was crying. Sadness filled her. A few more screams of pain escaped the womans mouth. Soon after there was silence.


End file.
